Audio mixing is a technique in which multiple audio signals are mixed (e.g., combined) for delivery to a listener. For instance, if the listener is listening to a first audio signal and a second audio signal is detected, the second audio signal may be mixed with the first audio signal to provide what is referred to as a mixed signal. Audio systems typically process one or more of the audio signals before performing an audio mixing operation to enhance perception of the audio signals by the listener. For example, conventional audio systems often reduce the magnitude (i.e., acoustic level and/or psychoacoustic level) of one or more of the signals with respect to other audio signals before mixing them to provide the mixed signal. However, merely reducing the magnitude of certain audio signals may result in those signal(s) not being heard or not being entirely comprehended by the listener.